Broken Promises
by A Million Shades Of Blue
Summary: He said they would be back, all those months ago. Both of them. But when they do come back, only one is left.


**BROKEN PROMISES**

* * *

Boil looks out of the narrow slits in the gunship doors at the approaching planet surface. His fingers brush the small blue-green painting on the top of his helmet. He feels hollow.

The planet is Ryloth. They are back, but one of their number is gone forever.

The ship lands smoothly, the troopers climb out. Boil's feet feel like weighted stones, each step a struggle against gravity. Part of him wants to get back on the ship and get as far away from here as possible. But part of him also wants to go back. He doesn't have a choice, really, he has to go back either way. He takes a deep breath and puts his helmet on.

The walk to the village is all too familiar, except this time, they walk calmly along the path, instead of sprinting along, dodging beams of deadly light every step. And this time, no one walks beside Boil. The empty space beside him is painful. Birds sing in the trees, a melody for the lost ones, Boil thinks.

They emerge into the town. Last time they were here, nobody walked the streets, not a sound was to be heard. Now, the village bubbles with life, bright and happy, quite the opposite of last time. Cheery villagers roam the streets, happily chatting. The town seems to mock Boil, saying _look at me, look at what you will never be_.

Boil sweeps his gaze over the crowded streets, his feelings torn in two again. Half of him wants to see her again, and the other half wants to run before he has to confront the ghosts of old memories that haunt the heartbreakingly familiar streets.

It is too late. He catches a glimpse of that same blue-green color painted on his helmet. His eyes act of their own accord, looking closer, seeing if it's really her. Her big eyes connect with Boil's, somehow, even though his face is covered by the helmet. She starts to push her way through the crowd. Boil is frozen.

Eventually, Numa reaches Boil, staring up at him. She speaks one word, one word that breaks Boil's heart the rest of the way.

"Nerra?"

Boil is lost for words, staring down at the girl. She looks around excitedly, searching for the one she would never find. Her smile slowly fades, then she looks back up at Boil.

"Where… other nerra?"

She speaks uncertainly, searching for the right Basic words. But the message gets across just fine. Boil just stands there still, not wanting to give her the answer. Numa grabs his hand, pulling him along the street, away from the other clones.

After many twists and turns, she abruptly stops. Boil looks straight ahead and gasps. It's repaired now, but the building is still recognizable. Numa leads Boil into her home, where he sits down in a rickety chair. He takes his helmet off, setting it on the table. Numa traces the drawing with her finger. Then she looks back at Boil.

"Where?"

Boil takes a deep breath, gazing at the spot where he sat, all that time ago. Looks back at Numa's hopeful expression. Remembers that his brother promised that he would be back.

He never would.

It's all too much. Boil starts to cry, putting his head in his hands, soaking his gloves with warm tears. He misses Waxer so much it hurts. He remembers Umbara, when Rex came to him and told him Waxer was dead. He didn't believe the captain at first, but after a day without his brother, he was forced to accept the truth. Being back here, on this planet, is killing him.

Boil suddenly feels arms around his stomach. He looks down in surprise to see Numa clinging to him, just as she did to Waxer. Boil hesitates, not sure what to do. The Twi'lek girl squeezes him harder, and Boil can see the silent tears running down her face. Boil doesn't wait any longer. He hugs her back, all awkwardness gone, the two mourning their lost brother together.

After a while, they break apart. Numa runs off to get something, leaving Boil alone. He is still a bit shocked from what just happened. He chuckles, thinking that Waxer would make fun of Boil for going soft like him. Numa reenters the room, a piece of paper in her tiny hand. She gives it to Boil, who carefully takes it.

It is a crudely drawn picture, but Boil is able to tell what it is of. It shows Numa standing next to Boil and Waxer. Boil lightly touches the drawing of Waxer, thinking that this is the closest possible thing to getting his brother back. He pulls Numa into a tight hug again, speaking for the first time that day.

"Thanks, kid."

Numa smiles at him. Boil folds the drawing up and puts it in his belt pocket. He gets up. "I have to go now," he says. He picks his helmet up from the table. He turns around to leave, lifting the helmet to put it on. He halts when it is hanging over the top of his head, and slowly turns back around. He walks back to Numa and kneels down.

"You can have this," he tells her gently, handing her the helmet. "I can get another one." The helmet is big and bulky in her hands, her finger brushing the painting. She pulls the helmet to her, holding it close.

"Thank… you." Numa smiles again, proud of herself for finding the right words. As Boil walks out, he does something he hasn't done for a long time, not since Waxer died.

He smiles.

* * *

Well there you go. Something sad (again)... but with a little bit of happiness! I had been wondering how this would play out, and then suddenly I had it in my mind and I had to immediately write it and post it. You know? Please review and tell me what you think :)

Whew am I glad it's the weekend. But sadly, I'm gonna be pretty busy today... although don't worry! I have the next chapter of Brothers Until The End ready to post tomorrow. yay!

Until next time, fellow fans! May the Force be with you :)


End file.
